


Medianoche

by Acuinipuini



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acuinipuini/pseuds/Acuinipuini
Summary: Serie de cortos.Un balcón, dos personas, demasiado que hablar.Hay veces que la única persona que puede entenderte es aquella que menos esperas.La única advertencia: Marichat de acá a la China.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas, buenas!
> 
> La primera historia que publico de propia cuenta en esta plataforma. Espero disfruten estos cortos. El marichat es en si, una de mis parejas favoritas dentro del fandom
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!

"Entonces ¿cuál es la verdadera máscara?"

No podía dormir con esa incógnita, o mejor dicho, recordándola. No era suya inicialmente, ahora, flotaba por toda la habitación llenando cada recoveco como el mismo aire.

Había algo en las últimas akumatizaciones que parecían ciertamente más…profundas. No es que las anteriores no dejasen una enseñanza, pero las últimas le daban mucho que pensar. O tal vez era que llevaba un tiempo largo aquello a lo que se había comprometido y cada vez resultaba más pesado y más fácil a la vez.

Si, iba ganando experiencia, si, iba tornándose más intuitiva, pero los secretos, las idas y vueltas, el verse partida en ambos personajes…

Porqué ella era Marinette, lo había sido por catorce años, y también era Ladybug, desde hacía dos años.

Y al comienzo, una no era la otra, y viceversa. Ahora, todo se mezclaba y no llegaba a diferenciarlas. Podía entonces pensar que ella era ambas, con y sin transformación, con y sin misión, y dejarlo ahí, pero no.

Ella era ambas y no era al mismo tiempo, porque cuando pasaba de LadyBug a Marinette dejaba de ser una, inevitablemente.

¿Cuándo transformarse en una y dejar de ser la otra había comenzado a ser una carga?

Suspiró, recargándose en la silla del escritorio. Sobre él, los bocetos de los trajes que hizo en el instituto, con sus amigos. Y dentro del costurero repleto de muestras de tela, Tikki dormía plácidamente. Lo observó atentamente, con ciertas partículas del cuerpo aún incrédulas de su realidad que ya ni tan nueva era.

Su misión era salvar a París de los Akumas.

Pero esa era la misión de ella como LadyBug…como Marinette…¿cuál era su destino? Ambas estaban ligadas, si, pero…

"Entonces ¿cuál es verdaderamente la máscara?"

Aquel profesor de teatro akumatizado había pronunciado aquello con la seriedad de quién interpreta un papel crucial en una historia. Y no, no había prestado atención al comienzo pero la frase empezó a repetirse una y otra vez de forma inconsciente, desenfrenada, automática.

Le faltaba el aire.

Rápidamente, y sin hacer ruido, subió a la terraza del pequeño ático. Fuera, una suave brisa jugo contrastó con la calidez de su rostro, y lo agradeció.

¿Comenzaba a sentir el peso de ser una súper heroína? Renunciar no era una opción, no lo deseaba tampoco. Solo estaba…confundida.

Confundida en cómo debía sentirse, siendo quién debía sentir qué.

— ¿Contrariada, Princesa?

La voz a su espalda con ese acento tan característico del coqueteo no mal intencionado no tenía más que una identidad. No tuvo que girarse, no era necesario, él se acercó tranquilo, a paso lento, como matando los segundos y dándole espacio para responder sin prisas.

— Demasiado— dijo finalmente.

No iba a preguntarle el porqué de su visita. Había aprendido que ChatNoir era una persona que no necesitaba razones para hacer lo que quería, simplemente lo hacía. Era libre, era curioso, era excéntrico y carismático.

¿De civil, sería igual? Ella además de ser buena amiga y dibujar bien, otros talentos no poseía, y era bastante simplona comparada con las personalidades de los demás.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

— Aunque no quisiera, no me dejarías tranquila—

ChatNoir sonrió, coqueto. Dejando con esa actitud una estela tintineante de galantería, que sabía, no se difuminaría enseguida.

— Lo sé, lo sabes, lo sabemos— respondió él, apoyándose en el barandal.

Esperó.

— Haremos una obra— no podía plantearlo desde el lado de ser LadyBug, pero definitivamente debía sacar aquello de alguna forma— en mi curso de instituto.

— ¿Te molesta el papel que has conseguido?— Marinette negó.

— Trabajo tras bambalinas y me siento cómoda así, es solo…— se mordió el labio inferior tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas sin exponerse— Cuando vi a mis compañeros interactuar entre ellos, metidos en el papel, con el vestuario…me dio curiosidad.

—¿Sobre?—

— ¿Cuándo uno deja de ser uno y pasa a ser alguien más? — la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a ChatNoir. Era una incógnita bastante, por no decir muchomuy valedera. Tomó aire, pensándolo.

Él no necesitaba detalles, sabía perfectamente lo que era dejar de ser uno para pasar a ser otro.

Durante el día, en su casa y con sus amigos, era un joven con una agenda ocupada y un padre estricto, que estaba más interesado en su propio emporio que en saber como estaba su hijo. Como Adrien, era servicial, atento, calmado y cronometrado. Cada maldito movimiento era malditamente cronometrado.

Como ChatNoir…era quién deseaba ser.

Libre de las obligaciones, libre de su papel de hijo relegado, lejos de las enormes paredes que le recordaban continuamente a su madre. No escuchaba ya el silencio de aquello que le faltaba.

— Supongo que es por el peso de la máscara que llevamos a diario— hubo una pausa— En el día a día nos creamos una forma de ser, de pensar, que no es del todo errada pero sencillamente no es la realidad absoluta— Miró la luna en lo alto, esa noche no había estrellas o por lo menos no se veían— Estamos marcados por obligaciones, por estándares que llenar. Eso no quiere decir que no sea verdad, somos y no somos.

Marianette lo miró.

— Una vez leí que en toda mentira hay algo de verdad y en toda verdad hay algo de mentira.

— Eso suena como el Ying y el Yang— expresó Marinette, suavemente. Temiendo cortarle la inspiración profunda al joven.

— Lo es. Nada es absoluto, son las dos cara de una misma moneda. La moneda, es la misma, aunque las caras difieran entre si.

¿Eso quería decir que era tan real como Marinette y como LadyBug sin necesidad de ser o no ser?

— ¿Crees que puedan convivir ambas? —

— Ambas son reales— fue la respuesta de ChatNoir, pensando en si mismo. Si, podía ser muy libre con el traje, pero no podía desconocer del todo a su alter ego. A ese que en realidad no deseaba ser, no por completo.

La presión en el pecho de Marinette disminuía con cada palabra. Sin saberlo, ChatNoir estaba diciendo exactamente lo que necesitaba oír. Ambos compartían el mismo secreto y la misma responsabilidad que ello conllevaba.

— Nada se pierde, todo se transforma— expresó después de unos segundos en completo silencio— Realmente te pones muy filosófico a la medianoche— señaló con cierta sorna.

Él se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—Debo estar a la altura de las circunstancias, Princesa— Marinette sonrió también.

ChatNoir continuó observándola aún cuando ella ya no lo hacía.

Era una persona que distaba de ser quién era cuando estaba con su yo civil. Jamás había tenido una conversación así con Marinette en la escuela. Si, compartían grupo de amigos y se animaban entre ellos en las dificultades, pero… no era lo mismo.

Transformado, había agarrado la costumbre de salir por la noche a patrullar las calles cuando el insomnio no lo dejaba tranquilo. Y generalmente, por no decir casi siempre, ella estaba en su balcón, metida en tantos pensamientos que le daba curiosidad.

Si, si, si.

La curiosidad mató al gato, pero Marinette no parecía del tipo que se volviera histérica si le veía en plena noche saliendo de la nada. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba, a su lado jamás se sobresaltaba. Siendo Adrien posiblemente tendría que salvarla de que no saltara desde la terraza por error.

Dos personas tan diferentes en una.

Rió. Al final, todos luchaban con su propio alter ego.

— ¿Qué es gracioso? — quiso saber ella.

— Nada en general y todo en particular— jugueteó él.

Se miraron.

— Creo que es hora de volver a la cama— dijo ella finalmente, cortando el contacto.

—Estoy más que de acuerdo— afirmó él. La vio despedirse quedamente antes de meterse por la compuerta.

Se puso en posición para saltar cuando la voz de Marinette le dio una descarga en medio del pecho. Y en si, no era para nada desagradable.

— Gracias, de nuevo— expresó para finalmente volver a desaparecer.

ChatNoir estuvo unos minutos para recuperarse.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?


	2. Deshojando fantasías

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El rechazo puede enseñarte muchas cosas sobre los demás, como de ti misma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡LIIIL!  
No, loca no estoy, le dedico el cap mi amiga Lil, autora en esta plataforma, que me está ayudando a instalarme (es decir, la enloquezco por wassapp para que me explique lo que no entiendo - es decir, todo-).

Las dos.

Se había acostado a las doce.

Y recién eran las dos.

¿Y si se bañaba de nuevo? No.

¿Peinarse? Iba a quedarse calva de tocar nuevamente su cabello, es más, había optado esa noche por dejarlo suelto. Y además ¿para qué? El problema no era ese.

Sino Adrien.

Adrien y el hecho que le gustaba alguien más.

Y ni siquiera el berrinche post confesión de Chloé había logrado alegrar la noticia-por feo que sonase-. Porqué de haber quedado ahí el asunto, podía fantasear como una tonta que se refería a ella.

Pero no. No lo era.

Adrien gustaba de alguien más, y a ella, la había llamado buena amiga, otra vez.

Otra…maldita…vez.

Una buena amiga.

Que gran titulo y que manera de doler. Además, no podía reclamarle, se suponía que esa conversación que tuvo con Chloé en el balcón del restaurant había sido privada.

Lágrimas ya no tenía, así como tampoco conservaba las ganas de continuar en ese estado lamentable que hizo a preocupar a todos sus conocidos desde hacía una semana.

Estaba siendo egoísta.

Ya, Adrien no la quería como deseaba ¿y qué? También era un buen amigo. Un gran apoyo, un joven amable y elegante que jamás había dado una sola pista de sentirse atraído por ella. Siquiera con los años de conocerse. Siquiera con todo lo que habían vivido.

No, la desubicada había sido ella. Sobre el corazón no se puede mandar, pero en su desesperación se había mentido una y otra vez.

Se detuvo.

¿En qué momento había salido al balcón?

Mala idea, las medias eran gruesas pero no lo suficiente para evitar que el frío llegase a la planta de sus pies. Estaban en pleno invierno después de todo.

Suspiró y el aliento que salió de su boca se hizo visible.

¿Y ahora?

¿Qué hacía con todo eso que sentía? ¿A dónde lo metía?

Aquello la angustió.

Una cosa era tener la esperanza de poder enfocar todo ese cariño que la inundaba, y otra cosa era cargar con ese océano de emociones que no desembocarían en ninguna parte.

Si, si, las cosas se transformaban, pero ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Cómo podría ser su amiga sin esperar nada a cambio?

Sintió una punzada.

Egoísmo en su más puro estado.

¿Ser amiga sin esperar nada a cambio? ¿Acaso Adrien estaba obligado a algo al ser su amigo?

Dios…que patético que era eso.

— Entonces…— ella inhaló hondo— Me gusta como te queda el cabello suelto.

Estaba segura que ChatNoir tenía las mejores intenciones, aparte de derrochar a gusto su propia coquetería.

— Buenas noches— respondió finalmente.

— Tengo curiosidad, princesa ¿por cuánto más estarás así? —

— Qué observador— Marinette lo miró con cierta picardía.

— No es complicado, hace unas cuantas noches que te mantienes encerrada y no sales a hablar—

—¿Me estuviste espiando?

— Pasaba por el barrio— contestó descaradamente— sopesé la idea de entrar mientras dormías pero después pensé que sería acoso e invasión de propiedad privada. Amo mi libertad.

— Si lo hubieses hecho, te hubiese golpeado— Soltó Marinette en una risita. Inesperada, había escapado desde lo más profundo de si, como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo esperando.

— Puede que si, puede que no. Quizás ni cuenta te hubieses dado, soy un gato muy ninja— comenzó a reír con más ganas. El chiste era malo, en serio, y lo había dicho ChatNoir que tendía a decir cosas extrañas, pero funcionó.

Tal vez demasiado bien, por que la risa dio lugar a las carcajadas. Una detrás de otra, sin importar a hora, sin importar el frío ni el viento.

Pero como un péndulo, lo que fue fuente de alegría comenzó a transformarse. Tal vez, era por que la risa había desatorado el nudo en su garganta, dejando pasar el mar de emociones que continuaba en ebullición dentro de ella, desde su mismo centro.

No supo exactamente cuando la risa fue llanto. Tampoco se dio cuenta que se había doblado sobre si misma.

Mucho menos de la cantidad de minutos transcurridos.

Todo parecía excederse por cada parte que pudiese, aturdiéndola. Se sentía mareada.

— Princesa…— lo oyó recordó que no estaba sola. ChatNoir se había puesto de cuclillas a su lado y se le oía preocupado.

Intentó controlarse, le daba asco ser tan egoísta.

Lo intentó una, dos, tres…en la cuarta, tras un extraño hipo logró controlar el llanto pero aún sentía que los pulmones luchaban por salirse de su torso, aplastando todo a su paso.

Debieron pasar otros tantos minutos, pero no le dio importancia.

—¿Dije algo que…?

— No es tu culpa— como pudo, ordenó las palabras en su cabeza antes de dejarlas salir— No es tu culpa— repitió con miedo que no la hubiese escuchado— Sino mía.

— Tal vez pueda ayudar—

— No puedes— expresó áspera y ahogada— No mandas en los corazones de las personas y aunque tuvieses ese poder no sería capaz de pedirte algo tan monstruoso.

ChatNoir entonces comprendió.

Así que era eso.

Marinette parecía estar pasando lo mismo que él tiempo atrás, al ser formalmente rechazado por Ladybug.

Menuda situación.

Nada que dijese podría hacerla sentir bien, lo sabía de antemano. Cuando te rompían el corazón solo el tiempo lograba curar esa herida y aún así, tironeaba de vez en cuando.

ChatNoir vio como Marinette finalmente se erguía lentamente, limpiándose el rostro enrojecido. ¿Tanto dolor podía caber en una persona?

Se preguntó quién podría ser capaz de rechazarla, era buena, cariñosa, inteligente, agradable y divertida. Seguro un imbécil.

— Hay veces es mejor— dijo dándole más tiempo para que recobrara la compostura— Vivir de fantasías tampoco es bueno, por más bien que nos hagan.

Marinette no lo miró, pero lo escuchaba.

— Ahora te sentirás mal, y probablemente el sentimiento continúe ahí por un largo tiempo, aún cuando creas que lo has superado— cierto tinte de tristeza le hizo mirarlo directamente— pero a la larga es lo más honesto, tanto para esa persona como para ti.

Marinette tardó solo un segundo en recordar que ella hizo lo mismo con él, como LadyBug. Y eso la hizo sentir como una miserable. La misma persona que intentaba animarla era la misma a quién ella hizo daño sin desearlo.

— ¿Has dejado de querer a Ladybug?— preguntó ahogada.

Chat se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, antes de responder:

— Lo que sienta o no, es irrelevante. Lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz, aún cuando esa felicidad no la encuentre conmigo— expresó quedamente, con ciertos tintes de ternura.

Marinette sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero no supo como interpretarla.

ChatNoir tenía razón, en el fondo, quitando el llanto, la decepción por no ser la elegida, siquiera por no estar en el radar, no deseaba que a Adrien le fuese mal con quien fuese la elegida. No quería, bajo ninguna circunstancia que sintiese todo lo que ella estaba experimentando, de solo pensarlo, se le estrujaba el estómago.

— Es cierto— murmuró convencida— creo que ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he dado las gracias. Pareces estar en las nubes pero la realidad es bastante más interesante.

Chat sonrió.

— Que extraña forma de decir que soy tan hermoso como un Dios, princesa—

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco.

— Y ahí vamos de nuevo—

Ambos rieron, sintiéndose en paz consigo mismos y con esos sentimientos no correspondidos.

Sintiéndose acompañados y comprendidos.

Lo demás, el tiempo diría.


	3. Puntos suspensivos

Toser y reír al mismo tiempo era complicado y no deseaba apagarle el ánimo a pesar que bien merecido se lo tenía por tanta galantería malgastada a altas horas de la noche.

Se giró para acomodarse mejor y luego lo enfrentó, rogando para que la risa no escapara.

— Entonces…

— Mmmm—

— Una carta— tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que reaccionara, se lo veía un poco perdido— No tiene que avergonzarte, es lo obvio, eres famoso.

Para su sorpresa ChatNoir sacó un sobre pequeño y blanco de…vaya a saber dónde. Marinette sabía cuan ajustada podía ser la vestimenta de súper heroína.

— ¿No la has abierto?

— No es que me interese demasiado— ChatNoir estaba raro desde hace días es más, con el ánimo que se traía últimamente le impresionaba que todavía pasase por su balcón a charlar.

Marinette observó con atención la pequeña carta. Era una letra muy bonita, y lejos de ser extremadamente cursi, iba dirigida muy formalmente-lo que fuese que significase eso-.

— Debe haber sido alguien muy valiente— expresó.

— Me la dio un hombre— dijo taciturno.

Silencio.

— ¿Qué? ¿No querrás decir un muchacho? — Marinette no se lo creía.

— No, era medio pelado—

Más silencio.

Una risita se le escapó pero la tapó atragantándose. Que bienvenida era a veces su torpeza.

Cierta idea cruzó por su cabeza mientras luchaba por respirar.

— ¿Estás bien?— finalmente ChatNoir dejó de mirar hacia la nada y le palmeó la espalda.

— Ay…eh…si…ahm…— se aclaró la garganta deseando tener un vaso de agua para no sentir tanta molestia— yo solo…me sorprendí. Quizás te lo envió en nombre de alguien más ¿no se te ocurrió?

— No lo sé.

— Por favor, ¿me vas a decir que le tienes miedo? Mira la letra, es hermosa, y huele delicioso. Debe ser de una chica…o de un chico con mucho estilo ¡Pero! Lo importante es el contenido!

¿Eso era un gruñido?

Lo que Marinette no sabia es que como Adrien Agreste recibía este tipo de declaraciones casi a diario. Más si acababa de salir una nuevo spot o publicidad. Ni hablar si eran fechas importantes como San Valentín. Claro que no le llegaban a su casa directamente, iban a parar a la empresa de su padre que era quien lo representaba como modelo.

Decenas.

Decenas de decenas.

Pensaba que con el tiempo se calmarían las cosas pero al parecer, cuanto más grande fuera, entraba en el radar de más y más mujeres.

¿Y ahora empezaba como ChatNoir? Eso iba a ser una complicación.

Miró a Marinette inconscientemente.

— Vas a hacerle un agujero como la mires tanto— Marinette se sonrojó— Si tanta curiosidad tienes, ábrela— incentivó.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Cómo crees que podría invadir tu privacidad así?

— Técnicamente te estoy dando permiso, Princesa— le guiñó. Se le hizo adorable la manera en que ella negó totalmente azorada, estirando la carta hacia él.

— Quién la haya escrito debió poner mucho sentimiento en ella, sería una intrusa haciendo eso— reclamó. ChatNoir le sacó la misma de las manos y la abrió sin muchos miramientos.

Y al final Marinette tenía razón.

Dentro, con una caligrafía impecable una joven llamada Amelie volcaba sus sentimientos hacia él, lo apuesto y grácil que le resultaba, lo noble y valiente…de una manera espectacular.

— Escribe muy bien— dijo Marinette impresionada. La chica parecía muy dulce, y si bien se notaba cierta inocencia en su declaración, parecía tener los pies sobre la tierra. Era graciosa e inteligente.

— La verdad— hizo una pausa cuando algo cayó al suelo. Marinette se apresuró a recogerlo. La vio quedarse de piedra. La chica que sonreía en la imagen no era otra que A. A.

— ¿Esa es Amelie Abbott?

Adrien la conocía, había trabajado con ella tiempo atrás. Era una chica hermosa si, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de cruzar más de dos o tres palabras. ¿Le gustaba a alguien así? Instintivamente le sacó la fotografía a Marinette.

— Es divina— dijo ella suavemente, apreciando la realidad. Tenía una sonrisa impecable, ojo violáceos y un aire fresco y juvenil. Además de unas…— Sus piernas son kilométricas.

ChatNoir asintió, completamente de acuerdo. Él las había visto en persona y eran espectaculares.

— Si lo son— hizo una pausa extraña.

— ¿La conoces?— preguntó ella con curiosidad. ChatNoir salió de su ensoñación.

— Si…¿ah? No…bueno, si y no— ¿cómo podía responder a eso sin mentir? No le daban muchas ganas de hacerlo y menos con Marinette.

— ¿Si no, ahm? Vaya respuesta— se burló.

— ¿Podrá ser que estés celosa, Princesa? —

— ¿Yo? Pero por favor— hizo una pausa, no debía sonar demasiado LadyBug— Soy tu fan número uno, solo eso. Me preocupa que no seas sincero con respecto a tu propia vida.

Silencio.

ChatNoir se acercó peligrosamente quedando Marinette entre el barandal y él. Sintió el frío que ascendía desde la calle contra su nuca.

— ¿Quieres saber quién soy?

¿Y como se suponía que respondía aquello?

— ¿Quién no querría?— se le ocurrió repentinamente. Aprovechó el estupor de él para escaparse, sin alejarse demasiado, por alguna razón sentía que si daba la sensación de estar huyendo solo lo incentivaría a seguirla, como si despertara su instinto cazador— Eres ChatNoir, el salvador de la ciudad. Eres una celebridad, y…debes tener muchos admiradores, entre ellos chicas muy bonitas que posiblemente pagarían fortunas…ahm…eso— como que tampoco le salían tan bien este tipo de exageraciones reales.

Él lo pensó lo cual Marinette usó a su favor.

— Y la carta en tu mano lo afirma. Ella es una modelo muy conocida, es hermosa y por lo visto muy capaz de expresarse de forma concisa y agradable. Además que es la Princesa de las piernas de oro de Paris.

— Tus piernas son más bonitas—

Silencio.

¡¿Qué acababa de soltar?!

El cerebro de ambos entró en cortocircuito.

Y el problema no solo era lo dicho, sino la entonación y la sinceridad. ¡No podían ignorar esa sinceridad! ¡Estaba ahí, bailando la macarena entre ellos!

— Lo que quiero decir, es que no tienes nada que envidiarle, tus piernas son exactamente como deberían ser las piernas de…— odiaba atropellar sus propias palabras tanto como quedarse sin saber que decir, más si no tenía ni idea de porqué lo hacía— Tienen el largo oportuno.

Intento de zafarse que solo consiguió hundirlo más.

¿Oportuno para qué?

— Creo que es tiempo de irme— dijo luego de unos eternos segundos.

— Ahm..si, si, yo, tenía que entrar de todas maneras— Marinette hablaba de forma automática. — Bien, hasta mañana— Saludó por costumbre.

Él se limitó a responder con un ademán antes de saltar del balcón.

Lo que se rió Plagg esa noche no tuvo nombre. Así como tampoco la cara de Marinette cada vez que veía un cartel de A.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sean como yo, no se crean que actualizaron cuando claramente NO LO HICIERON.
> 
> Hay veces me pregunto como es que sigo viva.
> 
> JAJAJAJJA
> 
> Grisel


End file.
